Es liebe
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Ven pequeño Letón, cree en la gloria prusiana. Sostén la noble cruz de hierro hasta el final. Párate derecho y exclama con fervor — ¡Heil, Hitler! —


Después de una larga ausencia que no tiene justificación regreso con esta historia.

Dedicado con mucho amor para Xicnar.  
Lamento la tardanza, me ha costado un poco imaginarme una buena trama. A pesar de todo, espero que sea de tu agrado y puedas perdonar el largo tiempo.

* * *

Es liebe

-

— ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! — exclamaba haciendo a su voz tronar entre la ferocidad de la tormenta. El frío calaba ya en sus huesos y le advertían su inminente derrota. Sosteniendo una espada en alto apuntando con ella el camino a casa, regresando con la vergonzosa noticia del fracaso. Y la tormenta de nieve ofreciéndose como un crudo abrigo que caía sobre sus hombros como única recompensa del desolado destino.

El ejercito germano con sus banderas rojas y la esvástica como escudo prominente ante sus enemigos, marchaba de vuelta hacia su origen sin haber podido ser señal de reclamo sobre un nuevo territorio. Prusia, encargado de comandar el poderoso ejército alemán hacia el este y reclamar nuevas tierras bajo el nombre del Führer, había fallado en su misión y ahora regresaba ordenando la retirada, sin poder hacer frente al general invierno, el mayor aliado de Rusia. Se maldijo varias veces mientras volvía sobre sus pasos hacia Alemania, recorriendo de nueva cuenta el cementerio de soldados germanos y eslavos que se había cimentado a través de su devastador avance.

No había podido cumplir con su misión ¿Dónde quedaban los años gloriosos de Prusia? ¿Dónde quedaba aquella potencia militar del siglo XVIII?

— Fritz — clamó al helado viento — Por fin me has abandonado —

Estaba más que furioso por su incompetencia en el campo de batalla, después de tantas victorias que habían afirmado, hasta ese momento, el ascenso de la gloriosa Alemania que había creado junto a West. Ahora, por primera vez en toda la lucha que se había iniciado, regresaba derrotado hacia los ojos de su gente. Pero no volvería a dejar que la gloria germana se viera humillada como ocurrió en la Gran Guerra. Había perdido la primera batalla, pero la guerra aún seguía en pie y al final la poderosa Alemania se erigiría frente a sus enemigos como la potencia que dominaría al mundo.

El ejército alemán tomó rehenes a varios soldados del ejercito enemigo, olvidados en el campo de batalla, por despecho para llevarlos ante el superior y ejecutarlos allí mismo. Prusia mismo tomó a una pequeña nación olvidada por Rusia y sus hermanos. Así su abandono pudiera haberse dado por la debilidad, por su juventud o por su inutilidad era algo que a Prusia no le importaba. El pequeño estaba herido y aterrado cuando fue sorprendido por el prusiano quien le tomó y lo llevó consigo como única posesión del fallido intento de expansión.

— Me pregunto si realmente vales como nación — escupió al tiempo que lanzaba al pequeño al suelo en la habitación.

— Por favor… no me vaya a hacer nada — suplicaba entre sollozos el menor. El prusiano pareció mirarlo con detenimiento por un momento.

— Si has sido abandonado a tu suerte en el campo e batalla no puedes significar nada para Rusia — mencionó en tono despectivo. El pequeño sorbió la nariz y sollozó quedamente, estaba solo, cuanto hubiera dado porque sus hermanos estuvieran a su lado ahora — Desde ahora eres un nuevo territorio de la Alemania Nazi — anunció con fuerza — Tu nombre —

— Latvijas Republika — respondió quedamente el menor.

— Lettland — repitió y el menor bajó su mirada ante el fuerte alemán con el que le llamaban.

— Prusia, el Führer quiere verte — anunció Roderich, quien justamente en ese momento entraba sin tocar al cuarto. Prusia se volvió a verle. — No has cumplido con tu objetivo ¿cierto? — preguntó intuyendo la respuesta, entonces Gilbert negó comprobando las suposiciones de Roderich.

— El invierno fue el peor enemigo — dijo. Y Austria miró al pequeño que temblaba y sollozaba en el suelo de la habitación.

— Al menos has capturado un territorio a favor del tercer Reich —

— El Führer no estará complacido con eso — murmuró y chasqueó la lengua, entonces entornó una mirada despectiva hacia el pequeño Raivis — Menos con un territorio tan poco útil — Roderich miró al pequeño preocupado y luego a Prusia, el austriaco estaba ansioso por lo que diría el superior, cada uno de los germanos temía de él — Me pregunto si es un buen momento para verle ¿Qué hay de West? —

— La invasión a Francia ha sido un completo éxito. A este paso el Reich alemán pronto se extenderá por toda Europa —

— Entonces está de buen humor — rio con sorna y Austria asintió.

— Iré contigo — anunció, a pesar de que nunca se había llevado del todo bien con Gilbert, si se trataba del superior temía por lo que fuese a decir. Era propio de su carácter preocuparse por los demás y más si se trataba de su propia casa, ya que ahora sólo era un territorio dentro de Alemania.

— No. Iré yo solo. Sabes que el superior no requiere tu presencia. Ve a hacer lo que sea que sean tus deberes ahora — negó el ofrecimiento de Roderich, sabiendo la poca importancia que el Führer le daba a pesar de ser su país natal. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de su eterna rivalidad, no quería meterlo en problemas. Austria simplemente se dedicó a asentir con seriedad.

Prusia dio un último vistazo al pequeño que lo miraba inquieto y salió no sin antes advertirle.

— Te dejo vivir porque mis virtudes me impiden matarte sin motivo. Pero si intentas huir ten por seguro que no dudaré en blandir mi espada contra ti — Letonia comenzó a temblar nuevamente y Roderich lo vio encogerse, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos y comenzaba a sollozar.

— ¿Qué harás con él? — preguntó saliendo de la habitación junto a Gilbert, al tiempo que este cerraba la puerta tras sí.

— No lo sé, ya veré después — respondió y volvió su vista al austriaco, ambos tomaron posición de firme; juntaron sus pies y levantaron un brazo, articulando al unisón con voz fuerte y clara...

— ¡Heil, Hitler! —

-

-

-

-

No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo había estado llorando en la misma posición. Pero sus parpados ardían y ya no se sentía capaz de derramar ni una sola lagrima más. Entonces escuchó nuevamente el clic de la cerradura y el abrir de la puerta, por la cual volvió a entrar el prusiano esta vez refunfuñando y maldiciendo su mala suerte.

— Qué diablos ha pasado con la gloria de Prusia — se reprendió y golpeó con el puño la pared de la habitación. Luego se dejó caer perezosamente en su cama. Volvió su vista al menor que lo miraba temeroso — Sabía que al Führer no le interesabas, no eres más que un territorio sin importancia — el pequeño bajó su rostro.

— Esa persona... ¿te ha castigado por la derrota? — preguntó y Prusia lo miró enarcando una ceja. El pequeño tragó con dificultad y devolvió la vista al suelo pensando que había sido un gran error preguntar.

— El Führer es bastante estricto — rodó en el lecho quedando boca arriba — A cada uno nos ha costado acostumbrarnos a sus ambiciones — murmuró. Letonia no levantó la vista del suelo y consideró lo que el mayor le había dicho, encontró en aquello un leve parecido a la situación que compartía con sus hermanos. Rusia también era bastante estricto y cada uno debía acostumbrarse a su mandato — Contrario a lo que todos creen — prosiguió y Letonia lo miró — el Führer no es malo. Quiere devolverle la gloria a nuestra Alemania... aunque sus decisiones no siempre son las mejores — murmuró como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.

Raivis posó su vista en el suelo y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Él tampoco creía que Rusia fuese malo, al menos debía haber algo de bondad en él.

— Te quedarás aquí — dijo Prusia sacando a Raivis de su ensoñamiento y rodando para poder verle bien — Para remendar mi error el Führer me ha enviado a reforzar a West en Inglaterra — comentó y el pequeño asintió.

Prusia se quedó un largo tiempo observando al menor y el pequeño Letonia podía sentir su penetrante mirada carmín sobre él todo el rato, se sonrojó ante aquella sensación y no supo si voltear a verle, lo cierto es que no le molestaba del todo, pero lo ponía nervioso.

Después de largos veinte minutos el menor intentó balbucear algo para preguntar el por qué del mayor y Gilbert respondió rápidamente intuyendo la pregunta.

— Me preguntaba en qué momento te dignarías a dormir — dijo.

El pequeño se sonrojó y observó el cuarto a su alrededor buscando un espacio donde dormir cómodamente. No le quedó más remedio que comenzar a apoyarse en el suelo.

— Debes estar bromeando ¿De verdad planeas dormir en el suelo? — comentó. Letonia lo miró enarcando una ceja y volvió a mirar a su alrededor luego volvió su vista a Gilbert como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo ¿Dónde más podría dormir? — Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo — suspiró el prusiano — Sube aquí — señaló la cama.

Raivis se sonrojó y parpadeó varias veces ante el ofrecimiento del mayor. Pero asintió tan pronto como su cuerpo respondió no queriendo molestar al mayor y antes de poner un pie sobre la cama Prusia lo detuvo.

— Hey, no irás a entrar con esas ropas sucias aquí. Luego el señorito comienza a reclamar como no tienes idea — objetó y le señaló el cajón del mueble que contenía ropa para dormir — Te quedará algo grande porque es mía, pero luego te conseguiré algunas — dijo. Letonia fue hacia donde le era señalado y hurgó entre el cajón hasta que dio con una camisa lo bastante amplia para él se quitó su camisa con lentitud y Prusia observó dolorosas marcas en su espalda — Oye niño… ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó. El menor le miró y dedujo de lo que hablaba, había olvidado por completo sus cicatrices.

— Rusia-san es algo estricto con las reglas y yo me portaba muy desobediente — susurró y comenzó a temblar al recordar su vida con sus hermanos. Prusia no dijo nada más y esperó a que el menor terminara de cambiarse, luego se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él y dejando suficiente espacio para que el pequeño letón se acurrucara en el lecho.

Raivis no tardó mucho en escuchar el adormitar del prusiano y se encontró preguntando si su vida había cambiado para bien o para mal. Y con aquella duda se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-

-

-

-

Letonia abrió sus pequeñas orbes azules y lo primero que encontró fue a Prusia profundamente dormido y abrazándolo, se sobresaltó tanto que cayó de la cama haciéndose daño, provocando que el prusiano se removiera inquieto y comenzara a despertar. Lo vio incorporarse casi sonámbulo sobre la cama y proferir un gran bostezo, parpadeando varias veces como si no terminara de despertar, su cabello era un completo desastre. Gilbert entornó su vista al pequeño en el suelo y se le quedó mirando como si no supiese quién era, después de unos momentos su cerebro pareció funcionar bien y por fin se dirigió a él.

— Tienes un mal dormir ¿eh? — sonrió arrogantemente. Y el menor suspiró, quien tenía un mal dormir era él.

— Kono Obaka-san ¿Ya has despertado? El Führer llama — Murmuró Roderich tras la puerta de la habitación, esta vez tocándola.

— Te he oído. Ya voy — respondió el peliplata y se levantó tan rápido como su torpe cuerpo, aún cansado, se lo permitió. Se vistió con el uniforme militar aprisa, se lavó la cara y peinó un poco su cabello. Raivis vio como una pequeña avecilla saltaba desde un rincón de la habitación y caía posada sobre la cabeza de Gilbert, a Raivis le dio algo de curiosidad pero no objetó nada.

Prusia abrió la puerta y se encontró con Roderich ambos volvieron a imitar el saludo acostumbrado exclamando con solemnidad;

— ¡Heil, Hitler! —

El prusiano se apresuró a acudir a donde era llamado y Austria entornó su vista al menor en el suelo.

— No me digas que el idiota te ha hecho dormir allí —

Raivis intentó negar pero Roderich no pareció escuchar de todos modos.

— El desayuno está en la mesa. Será mejor que comas algo — ofreció y se retiró. Letonia asintió.

El tiempo pasó en su nueva casa y se percató de lo diferente que era la situación a su antigua vida. Se llevaba bastante bien con Gilbert e incluso le costaba recordar el tiempo en que le tuvo miedo porque creyó que le mataría. Su vida era muy tranquila. Solía degustar deliciosa comida preparada por Austria, escucharle tocar el piano y dormir al lado de Prusia, incluso, cuando este no estaba ocupado, solía platicar con él o con Austria, eran personas realmente buenas. A cambio de su tranquila vida solo tenía que ayudar a Roderich en algunas tareas. Ah, también tuvo que aprenderse el extraño saludo que los germanos efectuaban y era obligatorio utilizarlo siempre. Fuera de eso todo marchaba bastante bien.

Llegó el día en que Gilbert debía ir a respaldar a su hermano en la guerra y sintió tristeza cuando escuchó que partiría, lo cierto es que se había encariñado bastante con el prusiano. El peliplata se despidió de él con un beso en la frente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese gesto, lo vio partir con nostalgia, pero estaba seguro que Prusia regresaría con una victoria más para el tercer Reich.

Sin embargo...

La derrota en Rusia sólo había significado el principio del fin...

Cierto día, en la lejanía vio regresar al ejército alemán, pero no de aquella forma en que esperaba verlo. Contrario al victorioso modo en que se imaginaba que marcharían los observó regresar apresurados, heridos y cabizbajos. La bandera roja de la Alemania nazi destrozada y supo que algo no andaba bien.

Tanto Austria como él corrieron hacia la puerta principal, a tiempo para evitar la caída de Gilbert, quien se encontraba herido.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — preguntó Roderich y Alemania, quien tomaba su brazo herido con fuerza para evitar que sangrase, fue quien habló.

— Todo iba bastante bien... pero no contábamos con que Estados Unidos entrara a la guerra —

— ¿Qué? — interrogó el austriaco y Raivis lo miró sin entender.

— Hemos perdido el control sobre Inglaterra y también han expulsados nuestras tropas de Francia... se dirigen hacia aquí... no podemos detenerlos —

Austria intentó decir algo pero en ese instante sonaron las sirenas que anunciaban el avistamiento de bombarderos enemigos y en la lejanía observaron al ejército aliado acercarse cada vez más y más.

— Letonia, lleva a Gilbert a su cuarto ¡Rápido! Avisaré al Führer — ordenó el austriaco y el pequeño letón asintió, con gran dificultad comenzó a escoltar a un adolorido Gilbert que apenas podía ponerse en pie.

Austria miró a Alemania.

— Yo los distraeré avisa al superior, rápido. Necesitamos una ofensiva — Austria asintió y corrió en dirección al búnker del Fürer.

Mientras tanto Letonia acababa de llegar a la habitación del mayor y le ayudaba a sentarse en una esquina, entonces Gilbert pareció volver en sí.

— Estamos perdidos no hay nada que hacer — dijo con un gran tono de frustración en la voz.

Y luego se oyó una explosión seguido de un disparo. Después el silencio sofocó el ambiente por un periodo que a Letonia le pareció casi eterno. Momentos después el silencio fue roto por los pasos de una tropa dentro de la casa y luego las objeciones de Roderich.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió abruptamente y entró Rusia blandiendo su bandera y mirando de forma asesina al prusiano. Seguido de él entraron los bálticos restantes y sus demás aliados. Estados Unidos mantenía un férreo agarre en Alemania, que intentaba vanamente sacárselo de encima y China tenia atrapado a Roderich.

Lituania y Estonia se apresuraron a alejar a Raivis de Prusia y el menor trató de luchar para evitar que les separaran. Sus suplicas fueron acalladas por un disparo efectuado por Rusia hacia el techo para que todo quedara en un completo silencio.

— Las fuerzas del Eje han sido derrotadas. Y esta guerra ha acabado con el suicidio del Führer — anunció el ruso mirando a Roderich que bajó el rostro, él había presenciado ese acto de desesperación sin poder detenerle. Luego volvió el rostro hacia Alemania — Lamentaras el día en que rompiste el pacto de no-agresión contra mí — Ludwig bajó el rostro y, esta vez, Iván se dirigió a Prusia — Y ahora tú lamentarás el momento en que osaste quitarme lo que es mío — dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia Raivis, quien comenzaba a llorar. Se acercó al prusiano y lo tomó con violencia del brazo enseñándolo cuan trofeo.

Los germanos perdedores bajaron la cabeza con dolor e impotencia al ver como Rusia descargaba su ira contra Gilbert.

— Quédate con ellos dos — se dirigió a Estados Unidos y este le miró con firmeza — Este es mi premio — murmuró el ruso con esa aura asesina rodeándole — Jamás volverán a verle — y se llevó al prusiano pasando de largo a los otros germanos quienes gritaron el nombre de Prusia una y otra vez, observando con dolor la partida de su compañero y a los bálticos saliendo justo detrás de Rusia.

…

Desde ese día en la casa germana jamás se volvió a ver a Gilbert, vanos fueron los intentos de Roderich y Ludwig para intentar rescatarle. Un muro los desconectó de él y del mundo comunista. No se supo nada más de Prusia ni de Letonia.

…

Hasta 1989…

…

Y lo único que encontraron detrás, fue al pequeño Letonia llorando amargamente.


End file.
